


TSM Fluff Shorts

by skellylicious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, also gay sex, gay fluff, lots of gay fluff, voidster being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellylicious/pseuds/skellylicious
Summary: A bunch of short stories related to The Sin Mansion.





	1. Voidster Showers

It’s all fun and games until the hot water runs out.

 

Voidster sighed as he undressed, leaving his stiff and bloodstained clothes in a rumpled pile on the floor. The shower steamed behind him, tiny droplets of moisture causing his hide to twitch as they landed. G had gently, but firmly, informed him that they wouldn’t be having sex until he showered- an annoyingly common request by the lich. Actually, more of a command. He frowned. G may act submissive when it suited him, but his mate was deceptively authoritative with their relationship.

 

Naked, he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. His pale, scarred body was lean and muscular, the lines of his torso and abdomen leading the eye to his well endowed manhood. The smears of old blood and dirt only enhanced his appearance, in his mind; lending a rugged, masculine aesthetic. Not that he needed the extra help, but it irritated him that the lich could not appreciate such things as he did. The passing thought that perhaps his mate simply preferred his natural appeal did much to improve his mood, however, and Voidster found himself preening as he thought of the appreciative eyes of the lich trailing down his body.

 

He set his claws on the counter and leaned toward the mirror, baring his fangs and narrowing his violet, catlike eyes. Raising one hand, he placed his claws thoughtfully around his features, letting his squirming violet tongue extend outward as he contemplated his own face. Yes, he was extremely handsome, he decided, not for the first time. The startling bursts of color that were his eyes and tongue contrasted well with the whiteness of his hide and fangs, while the slight black fissures leading from each eye lent a certain drama to his expressions.

 

His gaze dropped back to his body, and he idly traced the healing tissue of his newest scars, which had been acquired during his dawn patrol of the property. He had been experimenting with his agility, leaping from a large boulder to a larger dead tree, and had misjudged how much weight said tree could hold. The trunk had shattered under the impact of his landing, throwing him partway down the side of the cliff that bordered part of the property. He hadn’t told G about this particular misadventure, gauging that the lich would not have found it as impressive as he had. Especially the part where he had used mostly his claws and muscle to climb back up to solid ground.

 

The mirror was becoming fogged, which was easily remedied with an impatient swipe of his large hand. He turned around, eyeing his well-muscled back and sculpted buttocks with his head twisted over his shoulder. He was more or less a perfect specimen of masculinity. He should go unclothed more often, he decided. It was a crime to cover such a perfect and inspiring physique. G’s insistence that he wear clothing around the house must be mostly based on the impossible distraction of seeing Voidster naked. He would never get any work done with such temptation, otherwise.

 

He turned back around, taking appreciative note of his sides in the mirror, twisting his body to enhance the appearance of his chest and waist. He raised his arms, placing his hands behind his head as he flexed, watching the muscles shift and define themselves. He was completely oblivious to the presence of his mate, who had finally come to see what was taking him so long, and was now standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. **  
**

 

“Very impressive.”

 

The static-laced tone of the lich startled Voidster so badly that he jumped, whirling around to stare blankly at G, who returned his gaze with equanimity. A slight violet blush suffused him, grimacing as he dropped his hands, feeling awkward and exposed.

 

 **[You…you unlocked the door,]**  he said after a long, startled pause. The realization that his attempt at privacy had been so casually discarded left him scowling, despite the fact that this was not an uncommon occurrence. G habitually unlocked doors, even when there was no reason to do so.

 

“Indeed. When I realized the water had been running for nearly forty-five minutes, I became concerned for you.” G was smirking so heavily as he said this, the tips of his fangs were visible. “You seem to be in need of assistance.”

 

Voidster rolled his eyes, shuffling irritably to the shower and inching slowly toward the water. He couldn’t help baring his fangs as the now lukewarm stream hit his skin, shuddering in distaste. He threw a petulant glare over his shoulder, but was startled to see that G had already undressed, and was approaching the shower himself. He huffed, a line still creasing his brow as he turned back to the water, feeling his mate nudge him forward.

 

 **[I know how to wash myself,]**  he muttered balefully, as G reached past him for the soap.

 

“I know,” the lich replied behind him, lathering the soap over his mate’s broad back. “And yet it never seems to actually happen unless I am here to supervise you myself.” He lightly smacked Voidster on the back of the head as the larger man fidgeted under his touch. “Hold still.”

 

 **[I _am_  holding still.]** The lich ignored him, vigorously scrubbing at his legs, lifting his feet to wash the pads of his toes as if he were completely helpless. Despite his grumbling, Voidster felt relaxation begin to settle over him as he was groomed, and didn’t protest when G turned him around in his arms, silencing him with a kiss.

 

“Hush, this isn’t so bad, is it?”

 

Voidster remained silent, eyeing the soap in the lich’s hand. G raised a brow at him, running the bar slowly over his disgruntled companion’s chest, washing away the filth and grime that had coated him for nearly a week now. He paused at the shoulder, wondering again what these scars were from, and why Voidster was so tight-lipped on the matter. They had appeared after G’s rut, but Voidster flatly insisted that the lich himself had nothing to do with them, and would say nothing more.

 

He also noted the healing wounds along Voidster’s ribs, but decided against asking about them, for now. There was an easy way to put the other man in a better mood, despite how adorably he sulked.

 

He let his claws trail teasingly down Voidster’s belly, setting the soap aside as he worked the suds around his mate’s stirring erection. His mate’s breathing deepened, resting a clawed hand on G’s shoulder as water ran down the length of his body, rinsing him clean. Kneeling, G let his hot breath wash over his partner’s cock, flicking his tongue outward to teasingly lap at the water droplets that gathered like dew on the hard flesh before him.

 

A heavy pant burst from Voidster’s lips as he gazed down at the lich on his knees before him, G’s hands rising to rest on his hips. Water spilled over his broad back, his frame blocking the spray of water from hitting his mate. Steam wreathed their bodies, rising in tendrils as G gave him a devilish smirk, ducking his head forward to thread the hole in his tongue against Voidster’s aching shaft. He was rewarded with a stifled grunt, Voidster spreading his stance and nudging his hips forward into the hot mouth of the lich. His free arm hit the shower wall above G, scattering droplets of cool water around them as he leaned heavily against the porcelain tile.

 

 **[Fuck-]**  he ground out, claws splaying as he felt his length slide down the lich’s throat, sheathed perfectly, as only G could do. His claws tightened on G’s shoulder, and the feral growl that trembled through the lich’s throat built a delicious sensation that seemed to resonate within his very core. G stared up at him, his white eyes meeting Voidster’s half-lidded violet gaze with a lusting intensity that made it impossible to look away. His full lips rested briefly at the root of Voidster’s cock, before drawing back with agonizing, blissful, strokes.

 

Drool slipped from G’s mouth as he worked his partner with immaculate detail, never breaking eye contact as he suckled and licked the shaft in his mouth. Voidster huffed, unable to control his slight, involuntary thrusting as his mate slid his tongue up and down his manhood. The way that G stared up at him only further ignited his passion, knowing full well that this was only foreplay, simply the beginning of what would surely be a long night of lovemaking.

 

G dug his claws into Voidster’s hips, drawing pinpricks of blood. Salty beads of precum soon slathered over his oily tongue, signalling the nearing of his partner’s release. With quick, sure movements, he built the other man up, feeling the muscles of his thighs wind and tense beneath his fingers. It wasn’t long until Voidster released a raspy groan, releasing the lich’s shoulder to clutch at his head, shoving his cock as far as it would go down his throat as he came. His claws kept G’s face pressed against his abdomen as he shuddered, long moments passing before he finally released him.

 

With a faint smile, G withdrew his lips, his own shaft hard and aching with need. He wasn’t worried, he knew his mate would rise to another round quickly, having such a voracious sexual appetite. It had been a small reward, a little positive reinforcement for his freshly washed companion, who had already shut off the water, and was eyeing him hungrily.

 

 **[Now…?]**  Voidster murmured, running a tender thumb over G’s lower lip, his other hand resting lightly on the lich’s hip.

 

“Yes, I think you are finally suitably clean,” G responded, a light grin tugging at his lips. “I put fresh sheets on the bed.”

 

 **[What a shame.]**  Voidster gave him a smug look, his fingers tracing up along the lich’s high cheekbones. **[It seems that soon they will have to be replaced.]** He chuckled, his voice low in his chest.

 

“Perhaps another shower will be in order as well,” G said teasingly, turning to lead his mate back into the bedroom. “It will take some time for the hot water to be restored.”

 

 **[Mmn, there is no rush,]** Voidster replied, appreciating the view as he followed G. What followed was extremely gay and can in no way be described can I be done now.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A writing prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> 7 - “I like it when you say my name.”

G woke up slowly, vaguely aware of a large, warm presence behind his back. How unusual, Voidster almost never stayed in bed this late. The lich was used to waking up in an empty bed, the sheets rumpled and cool from his mate’s long absence. Voidster slept only a few hours each night, and was impatient to begin his day when he woke. He should be out, patrolling the property right now.

 

As G’s breathing shifted, he felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist, tugging him back against a broad, bare chest.  **[Finally awake,]**  the man at his back rumbled in a satisfied purr, lightly running his fingertips over the lich’s many scars. **[I waited for you.]** His hot breath beat against the back of G’s neck. 

 

“I noticed,” the lich replied dryly, lacing his fingers with those of his mate. “I like waking up with you.” There was more behind that simple sentence, but he contented himself with stillness. To speak of the loneliness that gripped his soul, the grief that swelled when he woke in a bed without either his deceased or living mate, was unnecessary. **  
**

Voidster knew that he still grieved for the human woman he had loved, although G doubted that he understood what it meant to spend years waking up next to the person you loved, only to have that ripped away. To have the other man here, in those first agonizing moments of consciousness, meant more than he would admit, to either Voidster or himself.

 

He tucked the brief pang of loss away, basking instead in the heat and affection of his vibrant, living mate. He felt safe, protected, with Voidster’s strong arm around him, their legs entangled under the sheets. The other man’s spicy, masculine scent washed over him, soothing away the last fragments of painful memory, enveloping him in the current moment. Outside, he could hear autumnal rain beating gently upon the windows, a cool breeze filtering over their commingled heat. This was so peaceful.

 

 **[How do you feel?]**  Voidster inquired, a strangely considerate request. **  
**

It seemed this was a morning for rare occurrences, thought G, who took his time in responding. “At ease,” he finally murmured, a strange, soft smile on his lips. A long silence fell between them, and he listened to Voidster’s rhythmic breathing, his strong heartbeat.

 

 **[G…]**  the monster seemed at a loss for words, clearly feeling something in this moment as well, and just as clearly unable to describe it. G knew how emotions confused and frustrated his mate, and after a moment, he squeezed Voidster’s hand.

 

“I like it when you say my name,” he said gently, acknowledging the unspoken words.

 

Voidster sighed softly behind him, a sound of contentment and relief. The two monsters fell into stillness once more, secure in their love for one another.


	3. A TSM Gyftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voidster wants to know if Santa is real.

**[G, if me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?]  
**

 

The lich paused in his writing, set down his pen as though he were about to speak, then picked the pen back up and continued to work.

 

Voidster frowned at him from across the room, where his large body was uncomfortably scrunched to fit into the window seat. His knees were almost tucked to his chest, and his clawed feet were braced against the wall. One arm dangled at his side, his knuckles resting on the floor. He was very bored, and G had forbidden him from going out into the snow, unless he also mopped the floor when he came in.

 

He tried again.

 

**[G-]**

 

Sighing, G set his pen down again, and turned to face his mate. “Santa isn’t real,” he said flatly, rubbing his temple. “If you insist on being in this room, do so quietly.”

 

Voidster frowned.  **[Spot said that he’s real and that he punishes humans and monsters who are bad.]**

 

The lich rolled his eyes, continuing to write.

 

 **[He’s in many human movies,]**  Voidster persisted, sitting up.  **[G, why don’t we celebrate Gyftmas?]**

 

This caused the other man to truly halt, giving up momentarily on the work he was trying to finish. “We never celebrate Gyftmas, or any other holiday for that matter,” he said, shrugging slightly. “You never cared before, why do you now?”

 

Voidster hesitated, glancing away. **[…It would be good for the human pet. Her morale is low,]** he finally said, ignoring the raised brow of his mate.

 

G knew that Voidster was a social creature, unlike himself. He had seen the large prints in the snow leading to the edge of the cliff near their home, where the other man could pace and stare down at the human city in the valley. From their vantage point he could see much. Fireworks, Christmas lights…

 

With every holiday that passed, G was plagued with memories of spending it with Sun, his deceased human mate. The sparkle in her eyes as she showed him the cut trees that humans displayed in their homes. Her grin of delight as he lifted the tree she had chosen with hardly any effort, bringing it and her back to their home. Decorating it together while Chip scampered back and forth, chasing the glittery strands of plastic, the twinkling lights. Sharing hot chocolate laced with a sweet, creamy liquor.

 

The memory brought a sweet ache to his chest, pressure building behind his eyes as he cleared his throat. “If you wish, we can have some minor celebration,” he said at length, not looking at Voidster. “Consult the human, she would know better than I how such things are done on the Surface.”

 

As he had hoped, his words sparked the other man to climb from his precarious seat near the windowsill, given a task that intrigued and distracted him. Hopefully it would last long enough that G could finish the bookkeeping for the day.

 

He wasn’t expecting Voidster to pause near his chair, and when he glanced up, he was startled to feel his mate’s lips brush against his own in a chaste, endearing kiss. Surprised, he raised his claws to his mouth, as Voidster nudged his temple against his own, then straightened and left the room.

 

The door closed behind him with a quiet click, and G was left alone in his study with his thoughts. Only now, his soul felt a little bit lighter, and the ache of loss was blunted by a warm, almost tender feeling. He wasn’t ready to let go of the past quite yet, but this year would be different from the ones before. He wouldn’t deny Voidster and Spot the joy of the celebration, and he would try to enjoy it too.


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story for 4th of July.

The lich stood at the kitchen window, staring out into the darkness with a glass of scotch in his hand. Faintly, you could hear the boom and crackle of fireworks going off, and realized it must be a holiday. It was difficult and usually pointless to keep track of such things here, as the two monsters rarely celebrated anything, let alone human holidays. You almost wished you had a calendar, to tick off the days of your captivity and keep some sort of connection with the outside world besides television, but it seemed like a silly thing to ask for, even from G, who was generally more understanding of your human needs.

  
  
As a particularly loud firework went off in the valley below, the lich’s hand trembled slightly, a faint but noticeable wince crossing his features. It seemed that the sound disturbed him, despite how far away it was. Then why was he at the window…? With a light sigh, you stepped up beside him, setting your palms on the counter.

  
  
“What’s out there?” you asked casually, watching his face as he flicked his eyes down toward you. Wordlessly, he gestured out the window with his glass, before raising it to take another swallow. Your eyes followed where he had pointed, which was when you saw Voidster, his large hands clutching the fence that bordered a cliff on one side of the property, allowing him a view of the valley below the mansion. He was leaning forward, apparently not bothered at all by the steep drop below him. Even from this distance, you could tell he was excited, and it was oddly endearing to see, despite how you resented him. Every time a new flash of light burst below, he would twitch in anticipation, removing his hands and pacing the length of the fence like a large dog testing the boundaries of a leash.

  
  
“One of the rare times he is not content to stay within the property, even with me,” G murmured without looking at you, nodding toward the window. “He longs for the excitement of this human festival. His body is here, but his heart yearns to be elsewhere. To be down there.”

  
  
You huffed out a dry laugh, catching the lich’s attention. “That would be a disaster. Voidster and fireworks? It would be in the newspaper for days.”

  
  
Your words made him smile, despite himself. “True. I, myself, do not see the appeal. I dislike the noise, and the display is…gaudy. Unnecessary.” A few more beats of silence, then he spoke again. “I have a theory as to why he truly remains, in spite of such enticing distractions.”

  
  
You remained silent. You had learned that when the lich was in the mood to talk, he needed no prompting. “Somehow he senses my…discomfort. It drives him to remain within sight, when otherwise he would indulge his desire without a second thought. He feels that I am vulnerable, without him.”

  
  
You observed the slight quiver of his claws, the way his hide twitched and shuddered in response to the cannon shots in the distance. It was clear that the fireworks bothered G as much as they entranced Voidster, and despite the latter’s appalling level of egocentrism, he was sensitive to the moods of his mate. G just might be right. Voidster had never, would never show such care for you. But for the lich? Maybe. You hoped so.

  
  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening and closing. The tall, dominating monster strode inside, obviously excited and feeling energetic.

  
  
 **[G,]**  he said, ignoring your presence,  **[These are the largest explosions I have seen yet! And some of them contain multiple colors within a single burst! Human engineers have developed such elaborate tools simply for the sake of creating these brief displays of light!]** He was in a rare mood, practically beaming at his mate with his large hands placed confidently on his hips.

  
  
With a slight smile, you eased away from the lich’s other side, slipping past the excited monster so quickly that you almost missed G’s response. “My dear,” he said gently, raising tender claws to Voidster’s face, “You reek of smoke. You should bathe.”

  
  
At this, Voidster snorted in disdain, although he allowed the other man to caress his face. Stepping forward, he rested his jaw against G’s forehead, one clawed hand at his partner’s hip and the other pressed behind his back. G winced slightly at the strong, musky scent of the monster, but tilted his head forward anyway, leaning against the strong collarbone before him. It was a moment before Voidster spoke again, pensively.  **[It grows late, the display of explosive powders has nearly finished. Will you join me in the shower…?]**

  
  
You paused at the doorway, remembering Voidster’s dislike of water. The lich’s response was too low for you to hear it, but soon the two of them were sauntering away, claws entangled as they walked. It was possible that Voidster simply wanted intimacy; he would use any excuse to get G to remove his clothes. But some part of you liked to think that maybe he relied on the lich for support, the same way that G relied on him.


	5. Voidster x G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

He woke to the sensation of sharp claws trailing delicately over his skin. Moaning softly, G huffed, and turned to face the man who watched him with warm, violet eyes. It was unusual that Voidster returned to their bed after the few hours of sleep he required, unless it was to initiate sex with the sleeping lich. But this was something different. His hands were not urgent with lust, his face not intense with thwarted desire.

 

G blinked sleepily at the demon in his bed, his head automatically tilting toward the gentle fingers that stroked his cheekbone. “Voidster…?” he murmured softly, still not quite coherent enough to fully speak. The other man lightly shushed him, bringing his face forward to press his temple against G’s. A sort of bonding ritual they had established. No matter how rushed or focused they were on their own projects, it was a simple gesture that took a mere moment, and reaffirmed their love.

 

He felt the soft brush of Voidster’s lips against his own, a heated breath shared between them in a single, chaste kiss. And then his mate dropped his gaze, his claws idly tracing the black scars that peppered the lich’s hide. Ah, so that was it. G knew that his partner often found great fascination with scars. The lich’s scars were an irresistible attractant, and at times Voidster would find himself deeply intrigued, whiling away hours as G worked or slept, imagining or remembering where a scar had come from.

 

Except for the one time, Voidster had never asked where G’s largest, most iconic scar had come from. He wondered if it simply didn’t interest the man, or if he intended to unravel the mystery himself, somehow. The latter was an amusing notion, if only because G was rather certain that nobody from that war remembered, or had lived to tell the tale. But his mate was nothing if not determined.

 

 **[G…]**  the other man muttered suddenly against his collarbone, resting his cheek idly against the lich’s broad chest,  **[Do you care for me?]**

 

An odd question, given that they had accepted each other as mates quite some time ago. The words had even been said, many times,  _I love you_. Was that not enough for Voidster, now? What further level of commitment could he possibly desire? G knew that his mate was aware that a large part of his soul had always belonged to his human mate, Sun. And when she had died, that piece of him had died with her. It was not something that he could ever retrieve, not now.

 

“Of course I care for you,” he responded quizzically, raising a brow as he glanced down at the stubborn purple eyes refusing to meet his gaze. “I choose to linger with you. Why do you ask?” He brought his own hand up, softly caressing the face of the man who lay against him.

 

A muscular arm stretched over his chest, Voidster’s face turned inward against his shoulder.  **[Good,]**  was all he said in response, his voice unwontedly solemn.  **[I missed you, while you were asleep. Don’t ever leave me.]**  The arm around his torso tightened, his mate inhaling his scent deeply, in slow, languid breaths.

 

It was rare, but even Voidster had his melancholy moments. The times he needed reassurance, or simply the comfort of nearness. G knew that he was the only person Voidster had ever desired in such a way, which both flattered and worried him. Sometimes, even the warmth of his mate wasn’t enough to thaw the chill in his soul, the keening cry that desperately called for the light of the sun, yet only ever found shadows.

 

For now, however, he allowed himself to bask in a moment of untainted affection, turning tenderly to face his lover, wrapping his own arm around Voidster’s back, pressing the other man to him. “I will always love you,” he replied with a distant pang of regret. Promises were not something he could make, but for the time being, the words were enough to soothe the beast nuzzled against him, and they soon fell into the soft slumber of the early morning hours.


	6. The Sprinklers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the first chapter of TSM, during the brief time that Voidster lived with Sun and G, before Spot was taken from her timeline.

“Voidster, we talked about this.” G bit the words out with precision, highly irritated that this had happened again, so soon after the last time.

 

His ‘clone’ from another timeline was still getting used to the new living arrangements- hell, they all were. And yet this was the only place to keep him. He was intelligent, extremely strong, and easily bored. He was also glaring rebelliously into the lich’s face, a leaking metal pipe clenched in his powerful jaws, one clawed hand raised as if to continue digging up the sprinkler system G had reinstalled just last week. He was shirtless, barefoot, and splattered with mud, a low growl emanating from deep within his chest as the lich stared back, eyes narrowed.

 

 **[These wretched things are malicious, and serve no logical purpose!]**  Voidster returned irritably, easily breaking the pipe with a quick shake of his head, as though snapping the neck of an animal. From within, Sun stood at the window, arms folded, mirroring G’s disapproving look, although he had insisted she remain within the house. It was early in her pregnancy still; but he couldn’t help but feel protective, especially with their new ‘house guest’ in residence. 

 

Voidster also tended to be highly irrational about certain subjects. Like the sprinklers. And baths. And not being allowed in the master bedroom, where G slept. Voidster did not intimidate Sun in the slightest, and she had made her feelings about him living in their home abundantly clear, despite G’s explanation of why he had to stay here. The two despised each other, and he had had to intervene on several occasions to prevent outright violence, despite the fact that he kept Voidster under constant sedation.

 

He sighed, unconsciously pressing his claws against his temple before explaining, once again, why the ‘offensive jets of water’ had been installed at the house. “The ‘purpose’ they serve is to provide water to the plants that grow here. The plants that belong to…my human.” He knew that Voidster already knew this, and yet the other monster was either too startled by the sudden appearance of water, or too spiteful toward Sun to respond in any way that wasn’t flat out destructive.

 

His behavior only further reinforced G’s suspicions about the man’s extreme mental instability. Taking apart common household items and leaving the pieces scattered on the floors, injecting himself with all manner of chemicals- many of which were never intended for medicinal use- and being generally destructive, despite his appearance of trying to be cooperative. He was an unhinged sociopath without a proper outlet to channel his destructive tendencies, and while observing these effects on his mental status was…interesting, it was not preferable to have near his beloved, nor their unborn child.

 

 **[Your human,]**  Voidster began, tilting his chin up arrogantly,  **[Is nothing more**   **than a fragile, lippy, insubordinate-]**  The crack of a summoned hand against his face interrupted his vivid description, causing the monster to snarl and bring up one hand to cradle his tender cheek.  **[She makes you weak,]**  he continued darkly, discarding the broken ends of the pipe and wiping his claws on his trousers.  **[She makes you vulnerable, and one day you’ll regret tying yourself to something so frail…so…fleeting. And then what will you do?]**

 

Outwardly he remained calm, but inside, the monster’s inquiry struck a deep chord within him. If anything happened to Sun…to their child… He trembled, quickly regaining control of himself, lest Voidster see the effect of his words. No. He refused to accept this possibility. He would be her shield, the hand that housed her. He would let nothing happen to his mate. He was virile, capable, strong. There was nothing on the surface that could threaten what was his, aside from the man before him. 

 

Angrily he stamped down the dread and anguish that Voidster’s words had evoked, turning coldly away from the other man. “Tread carefully. The day this world loses the Sun, is the day I remove you from this timeline. If you wish to remain here…with me…it is in your best interest to see that she is protected.”

 

He did not remain to see how the monster’s thoughtful violet eyes lingered on his retreating back, flicking to meet the gaze of the girl inside the house, with a slight sneer on his face, that she returned with contempt. One day G would understand the foolishness of such an attachment. He would come to realize that Voidster was stronger, more intelligent, and superior in every regard to that pale, porcelain bitch. When that day came…he ran his twisting violet tendril over his fangs. He would be ready to claim what was rightfully his.


	7. A Very Voidster Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble I wrote instead of sleeping. Because I do what I want. @charmingcreep mentioned mistletoe, and this was instantly what came to mind, lol. Enjoy some holiday fluff with my OC being his surprisingly retarded self, for how smart he supposedly is.

“G, something’s wrong with Voidster!” **  
**

Your urgent call startled the lich from his paperwork, his response immediate and concerned. There was a good deal ‘wrong’ with the other man as you both knew, but for whatever had happened to inspire such fear in your voice was not a good sign. The uneasy truce between yourself and his mate was rarely cordial, and he deeply suspected that you would gladly see the tall, grinning monster dead. Not that he could truly blame you for such sentiments. Voidster could be cruel and heedless of his actions.

 

Striding from his study, he found you hovering warily in the living room, looking down at his mate, who was curled up on the floor in agony. The larger man was blinking rapidly as though he couldn’t see clearly, one clawed hand pressed to his stomach, the other dug into the splintering wood floor. His fangs were bared, his expression pained and confused as his head swung between the smaller blur of the human, and the larger of the lich.  **[G…?]**  he mumbled, struggling to sit up and failing, as the older monster bent to catch his mate in his arms.

 

“What’s wrong?” the lich muttered urgently, tilting Voidster’s head back to better peer into his unfocused, catlike eyes.  **[Hurts, can’t see,]**  the monster replied hoarsely, instinctively burrowing his face against the dark, soft fabric of G’s hoodie. “Shh, I have you,” the lich responded, automatically reaching to soothe his lover. Absently, his gaze wandered over the room, taking in your concerned features, the freshly cut pine tree bedecked in dazzling lights and glittering ornaments, the small decorations he had kept in storage for too long, the mistletoe…the mistletoe was gone.

 

Incredulously, G glanced back down at his mate, parting his jaws slightly and inhaling, before remembering that the plant had no discernible scent. Sternly, he tugged his erstwhile companion’s face from the folds of his jacket, holding it gently in his claws. “What did you eat?” The question was innocuous enough, but when asked in the lich’s disapproving tone, even a monster who seemed to be eight feet of pure arrogance and determination quailed.  **[It didn’t _smell_  poisonous.]**

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you interjected, throwing your hands up in the air. “First the presents, now he has fucking  _mistletoe poisoning_? He’s like a big, stupid dog.” Exasperated, you stormed out of the room, back to the novel that had been interrupted when you’d heard Voidster’s massive body falling to the ground.

 

At your comments, both monsters growled, but privately G had to admit that you had a point. Neither you or he had been pleased to wake up to furtive sounds at midnight, only to find Voidster patiently removing the wrapping paper from every single gift under the tree. Even the ones that he himself had wrapped for G. The taller monster hadn’t had a good explanation for his behavior then, either. Altogether, G was beginning to doubt Voidster’s capability to handle the stimulation of human holidays, as they all seemed to lead to minor disasters while the intelligent, but easily bored monster indulged himself to the fullest.

 

“Never mind,” the lich sighed, reaching one clawed hand up to rub at his forehead. His concern over his mate was rapidly dissolving into an urgent need for a glass of scotch. Or three. He really should have known better than to put a toxic, intriguingly shiny plant out in the open in this household, at least without specifically telling Voidster not to taste it. Not that the other man would have listened, but at least then he wouldn’t feel so guilty, like an errant caretaker that had neglected his charge. He really wasn’t quite sure how Voidster had managed in his native timeline, with his propensity for frankly dangerous and reckless behavior. Perhaps it was sheer luck.

 

Sighing again, he slid an arm beneath the massive shoulders of the other monster. “Come rest in the study, your body should metabolize the toxins within a night.” Voidster remained silent, either too ill or too embarrassed to speak further, but he did manage to stand with the lich’s assistance. Grunting slightly in discomfort, he stumbled alongside G, subdued enough that he lay on the sofa without complaining, allowing the other man to tuck a blanket around him. The lich slumped into the chair front of his desk and stared blankly at the papers he had been filing. Grimacing, he reached into a lower drawer, groping around until his clawed digits wrapped around a familiar bottle. He was going to need it to survive the holidays.


End file.
